


Calling

by Kalloway



Series: Kiddy Grade No-True-Pair Cycle [2]
Category: Kiddy Grade
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 16:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21102734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: That one time not worth remembering...





	Calling

**Author's Note:**

> From 0tp. 'Collect Call'

"Man, what a backwater planet this is," Un-ou complained, leaning back on the sole bed of their so-called accommodations. Place probably looked nice in the brochure, Un-ou thought, but it was just as run-down as everything else they'd found. Perfect place for shady deals, really, which was why they were there. But they had a few hours to kill and... well, they didn't need to buy anyone souvenirs or anything.

"Not every planet has the benefit of a strong economy," A-ou said calmly from across the room, where he was picking up the remains of their takeout and the remains of the outfit Un-ou had been wearing when they arrived.

"Oh, I know that," Un-ou said quickly, rolling his eyes. "I just didn't expect... well, when I called in our order, the phone even gave me an option for making a collect call. I don't even know the last time I..."

"I do," A-ou interjected with a tiny smile as he dumped the garbage into a can on the other side the dresser whose drawers didn't seem to actually open.

"When?" Un-ou demanded, shifting up onto his knees and crossing his arms. He was waiting.

"Rhyndacus."

Un-ou frowned. Yeah, yeah... "Fuck Rhyndacus!" he spat, shaking his head. He didn't really need to remember Rhyndacus. Ever.

"I accepted the charges." A-ou hung the dress carefully over the back of one of the folding chairs that had been found in the closet.

Sighing, Un-ou dropped his posture and settled back on the bed to watch A-ou. The dress could have fit a little better, and was a bit itchy, but he did want to take it back with them. A-ou seemed fond of it, too. "You did a lot more than that."

A-ou gave Un-ou the tiniest little smile before smoothing the dress one last time and making his way over to the bed.

They had a few hours to kill, after all.


End file.
